A Real Girl
by Uroki Avalon
Summary: Beth asolutely does not like Tamaki at all. He's pompous, and arrogant and completely fake. So . . .why is she always thinking of him?
1. Prince Charles wannabe

-1"I said no, Yuki-chan! I don't want to go to Host Club."

"Onegai, Beth-chan. I want you to meet Tamaki-sama."

"Well, I don't want to meet Tamaki-sama. I want to finish my book."

"I can't believe you'd rather read that dusty old book than come to Host Club!"

"Gomen ne, Yuki-chan, but I don't see the point in watching some conceited Prince Charles wannabe drink coffee and chatter at me."

"You know, I don't think you're a real girl, Beth-chan. Fine. Enjoy your dumb book, cuz it's your only friend."

Beth watched the blonde girl disappear around a corner, giggling and laughing with her friends, and clutched her book to her chest. This book meant the world to her. She felt the embossed cover against her chest through the flimsy material of the tacky yellow dress she wore and sighed.

"Not a real girl, huh? I guess not. But if being a real girl means making fun of people and fawning over guys who lack personality just because they're handsome, I want no part of it."

She held her book tightly to her and headed outside. She walked home, really hating riding in her stuffy limo. On her way out she passed a tall brunette who adjusted his glasses and watched her leave before opening a large black file and flipping to a single page report, typed, with only a few paragraphs.

_**Enstone, Lady Elizabeth**_

_**Age 17**_

_**Lord Byron Enstone, a British vassal to the throne of Queen Elizabeth of England, recently deceased earlier this year due to a car accident in which there were several fatalities, including his wife, Tara, his two sons, Sidney and James, and their limousine driver, Richard Press.**_

_**Elizabeth, the only surviving member of the family, was the youngest child of Lord Enstone, shortly preceded by her twin brothers Sidney and James, Twins, deceased.**_

_**The young Lady Enstone is heiress to a multimillion pound (British Coin) Publishing company known as Enstone Literature works and seems to have managed the business fairly well since the death of her family.**_

_**Sources within Enstone Manor report that she has not shed tears or mourned in any way the death of her family. She was always withdrawn and reserved. This makes her different from her brothers as they were prone to laughter and mischief. **_

_**Lady Enstone moved to Japan and transferred to Ouran High School in late October of this year, reason unknown.**_

Kyoya snapped his file shut and walked through the double doors of the Third Music Room. He sat down at a table and opened his laptop, pulling up the Ootori Database and referencing Enstone Literature Works.

"Tamaki." His tone, as usual, left no room for argument. The Host King put away the dress he was holding against Haruhi's back and came over.

"Hai, Kaa-san?"

"We are not reaching everyone, Tamaki. I just heard a young woman, a very prestigious young woman, flatly refuse to accompany her friend to Host Club in favor of reading a book."

"A real girl?" He asked, quite seriously, making Haruhi smack herself in the forehead.

"How could there possibly be a young woman with better things to do than come here?" She asked sarcastically. Tamaki missed her tone and nodded fervently in agreement.

"Tamaki." Kyoya recalled his attention to the matter at hand.

"Go and find her. Speak to her, flatter her, seduce her, I don't care. Just find out why she refuses to come to Host Club."

"Hai, Kaa-san. Wait, seduce her? Such awful words, to be using around our Daughter, Kaa-san!" He exclaimed, hugging Haruhi to his chest.

"Senpai, you are not my father." She insisted, struggling. Kyoya put a hand to his forehead anticipating the oncoming headache.

"Tamaki, go, before she gets home."

"Hai, Kaa-san!" He bolted out the doors and raced out of the building. It wasn't long before he caught up to her. She had found a fully blossoming Sakura tree and had settled herself under it, reading her book.

Tamaki studied her for a moment, taking in the scene before him. She sat between two large roots, which cupped her like protective arms. She leaned back into the tree, resting the book on her knees, which were pulled up against her chest. The edge of her skirt flapped in the light breeze that also stirred her deep brown hair, blowing it across her face. She pushed it behind her ear, and turned a page in her book.

"Excuse me, Hime, but you will get grass stains on your dress sitting on the ground like that." He offered. She looked up, startled. Her gaze settled on the Host King, oddly calculating, for a female.

"So what?"

Tamaki blinked. He had expected a blush, perhaps a quick rise to her feet, but not 'So what?'. But she was watching him, not for a reaction, but with obvious distaste.

"A lady should not lower herself to sit on the ground in such a way." He replied after a moment.

"I'll sit where I bloody well please." She informed him, turning a page in her book. Tamaki realized she'd been reading the entire time she'd been talking to him and didn't like it. He'd always had the undivided attention of any female he'd spoken to, with the exception of his grandmother, who hated him for being illegitimate.

"Gomen ne, Hime, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Right. You just felt you had to interrupt my afternoon for my own wellbeing."

"Hime . . "

"Call me that again and I'll knock you flat. Where I come from we use each others names. Mine's Elizabeth of Enstone."

" I am Tamaki Suoh, son of the Superintendent of Ouran High School and President of the school Host Club." He struck a pose, with his hands on his hips and his nose in the air.

"Oh, so you're 'Tamaki-sama' then."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm happy for you. Can I go back to my book now?""

Tamaki vaulted onto the sidewalk.

"I . . . I . . ."

"Whats the matter, pretty boy? Can't file through your script for an answer?"

"Script?"

"Or are you just shocked stupid because I haven't fallen for your act?"

"Act?"

"Forgive me, please, if I've offended the mighty Tamaki Suoh, King of Hosts."

"Uhhh . . . ."

"Shouldn't you be at Host Club, making a profit off delusional women who you've duped into believing you care?"

"Did we at Host Club offend you in some way?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then what is wrong with you?" He shouted, losing his calm demeanor.

"There's automatically something wrong with me because I'm not worshipping the ground you walk on, is that it?"

"I do not require people to worship me!"

"Coulda fooled me with all your bloody fanclubs, you Prince Charles wannabe!"

"I can't help it if people fall for my charm and good looks!"

"You are a pompous, arrogant ass, and a complete fraud! You put on an act for all those girls! Do they know that every poetic phrase and every little touch is rehearsed and done from memory? That you've used every remark to entrance hundreds of others? All to make a bloody profit!?!"

Tamaki stood, staring at her.

"You discovered you were otherwise useless, so you set it up so you could deceive girls who put their heart on the line, wishing all the time that you might be their one and only, but knowing they'll never be yours. I suppose they're nothing but toys to you and your Hosts. People like you disgust me!"

"You . . You . . .you're not a real girl, Elizabeth of Enstone!" He finally yelled. She chuckled wryly.

"So they tell me." She walked past him and around a corner for home.


	2. Talking to Mother and Father

-1Beth woke with a start. She'd been having a nightmare. But it wasn't your usual nightmare where large shadowy things chased you until you fell and you woke up just when it was about to sink it's teeth into you. Beth's nightmare was real. She was standing on her front porch, waving goodbye to her family as they left for the twin's birthday. She was underage and they were going to one of her father's clubs. They'd promised to bring her back something though. That's how the twin's were. That was the last time she saw them alive.

Later that day a police officer had arrived at the house and told her they were dead. She'd had to go down to identify the bodies. Then she had to examine their possessions. The officers had found a porcelain doll wedged between the boys, protected perfectly. Their surprise for her. That doll, with it's white gown and blue glass eyes, now sat next to her picture of Sid and James, on the buffet in the sitting room, right next to a picture of her parents.

She looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. Late enough for her to start getting ready for school. She had found new jobs for most of the servants after the funeral, and kept only Martha, the nanny and cook from Yorkshire, and Old Theo, the groundskeeper, as well as her own servant Kaleb. She let them sleep as she fixed herself a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. She took them into the sitting room and ate, looking at her brothers' faces. They had her own brown hair and eyes, and they'd always been smiling. She never smiled anymore. They'd been the light of her life, and some drunken semi driver had snuffed them out, like a worn candle.

Her mother and father had been the epitome of a loving couple, she thought, studying her photo of them, walking together in the rain under a shared umbrella. They had never fought, like some of her English friends' parents had fought, cursing and throwing things. Instead, they had spoken calmly to one another, never taking offense and never making judgments. They looked into each others eyes and lost the world, as well as anything resembling thought. Privately, Beth always shuddered at this, hoping she never ended up that way.

"Well, Mother, Father, do you think I've done well? I'm managing the business, staying in school. I transferred to Ouran, like you wanted, Mother. It's a beautiful school. My grades are good, and I get along with the teachers. I don't really have any friends though. Yesterday two different people told me I wasn't 'A Real Girl'. What does it mean to be a real girl, Mother? I don't want to make fun of people like Yuki-chan at school does. You always told me belittling people was wrong.

There's this guy at school, Suoh Tamaki. Did you know the family, Mother? His father's the Superintendent and you did attend Ouran, after all. Suoh seems like every woman's dream, and he exploits it. He has this club, the Host Club, where they entertain ladies of stature for money. He lies to all those poor girls, yet they seem to love it. I don't understand. There's a set of twins in the club, as crazy as Sid and James, at least. They're the Hitachiin, and they like pranks and games. Their mother designs clothes. I don't really know any of the others, but I'll tell you when I find out about them, if I find out about them. Oh, I've got to go get ready for school now, Mother, Father, Sid, James. But I'll stop by before I leave."

She went into the kitchen to rinse her plate, still thinking. Would her parents be proud of what she'd done with her life? Maybe. Sid and James would be disappointed in her, letting all the laughter go from her life. As she headed upstairs to dress she continued to think about her brother's. They would like Tamaki, she thought. He would have made them laugh.

She changed into her yellow dress, the Ouran uniform for girls. She grimaced as she realized that the skirt had a slight greenish tinge from sitting on the grass the day before.

"Damn that blonde popinjay for being right." she muttered, getting her books together and putting them into her school bag. She pulled on her black buckle shoes and white stockings, then pulled on an old worn captains jacket. It had been her father's and she loved every worn and tattered inch of the old seaman's coat. She hefted her backpack onto her shoulders and left, before the servants could wake and insist she take the limo.

She was afraid of the limo. She was afraid of sitting in it, and being hit by a drunk driver and dying. As lonely as her life was now, she knew she did not die. There was still so much she hadn't experienced. True friendship, love, a degree in literature, maybe just once go to a stupid party. She shook her head as she walked through Ouran's gates. She probably wouldn't have anything but her degree and her business in her life.

She received a message from one of the teachers as she entered. Superintendent Suoh wanted to see her in his office. She nodded and headed up. She entered to find that Tamaki was already there. When he saw her he looked confused. The Superintendent looked from one to the other.

"Tamaki, have you met Elizabeth Enstone-sama?"

"Ano . . Hai, Oto-san, we met yesterday."

"Wonderful. Elizabeth-sama, it has come to my attention that your grades, since you joined so late, are too low for you to pass the semester. Therefore, I will be assigning you an extracurricular activity. Complete it and keep your grades up the rest of the term, and you will pass."

"Hai, Suoh-san. Ano . . . What activity?"

"The Manager of the Host Club, Renge-san, is away in France visiting her father. You will be filling in for her for the next three weeks."

Beth stared at him in horror, not knowing that beside her Tamaki was mimicking her expression.


	3. Tea Time With Kyoya

"Manager? How is she supposed to manage? She doesn't know the first thing about being a Host. She hates Host Club!"

As amusing as it was to watch Tamaki pace back and forth in the living room, tearing his hair out, Kyoya had to admit he was right. Lady Elizabeth of Enstone knew absolutely nothing about Host Club. According to his sources, she was practically a shut in, only going to school, and living all by herself with just three servants, two elderly and one quite young.

"We don't seem to have a choice though, Tamaki. The Superintendent decided this."

"What could Oto-san have been thinking? I know grandmother hates me, but I didn't think he did too." Tamaki dropped onto the sofa and began to sob dramatically.

"Your father doesn't hate you, Tamaki." Kyoya reassured him, patting his back with the air of someone who has done this a thousand times. Suddenly Tamaki leapt up.

"We'll make things so horrible for her, she'll quit! That's what we'll do!" He announced, smacking his fist into his other hand.

"Oh, that's gentlemanly." Kyoya told him. Tamaki wilted visibly. He was a gentleman first and foremost.

"Then how about we call Renge-san and ask her to come back right away?" The blonde asked from his dejected posture.

"We can't. She was smart enough not to leave her number." Kyoya replied, sighing. "Listen, Tamaki, why don't you let me deal with this, okay?"

"Very well, Kyoya. I am simply too distraught to confront her anyway." The Host King reclined on the sofa, one arm thrown over his eyes. Kyoya got up and left.

Half an hour later, he drove through the gates of Enstone Manor. The door was answered by a young boy, who couldn't be more than ten.

"Hallo, Gov'nor. Milady is waitin' for yuh in the tearoom. May I take yer coat, suh?" The boy asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Kyoya replied, glad he had studied English, for that was what the boy spoke. He gave his coat to him and followed him to the tearoom. All the way the boy kept up a constant stream of chatter that, in his own house, would have cost him his position. He was lead down the hall to an ornate carved oak door. The boy knocked and entered.

"Milady, Master Ootori is here." The young voice came from within the room.

"Thank you, Caleb. Show him in please, then inform Martha." Elizabeth told him, in a loving tone that caught Kyoya off guard. He'd always heard her speak harshly and coldly. The boy, Caleb, returned. He held the door open.

"This way, Gov'nor."

Kyoya entered the room. Lady Elizabeth Enstone sat primly on her blue velvet sofa, wearing a gown of indigo silk. Her brown hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, holding the hair out of her eyes. Her eyes, a deep brown, watched Kyoya. She raised an eyebrow at him, then indicated the space next to her on the sofa.

"Please sit down, Ootori-san. It hurts my neck to look up at you." She requested in Japanese. Kyoya bowed and did so.

"I apologize for disturbing you at home, Enstone-sama . . ." He began, but she raised her hand.

"Elizabeth, Onegai. And there is no apology necessary. I knew either you or Suoh-san would come, to try and persuade me to refuse the assignment."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. That was indeed why he had come. But a small smile tugged at the curve of his lips. He looked up as the door opened and a bustling, plump woman came in, carrying a tea tray. She set it down and gave Elizabeth a motherly smile.

"Anything else, Bethy, Dear?" The woman asked in English.

"No, thank you, Martha. Go take your own tea." She replied in the same language. The woman departed. Kyoya watched as Elizabeth poured two cups of tea. She then added sugar and cream, placed each cup on a saucer and held one out to him.

"Try this. It's called Earl Grey. We drink it in England." He took the cup and sipped the tea. It had a sweet, smoky flavor. He looked up at her, surprised. She watched him with an eyebrow raised.

"I was raised in England. I know how to host a tea party. Would you like a Jammy Dodger?" She held out a tray of biscuits with a red circle of jam in the middle. He took one and bit into it, again surprised by the delicious but not too sweet flavor.

She smiled at him, her smile bright, but her eyes a little shadowed. If Kyoya's heart hadn't belonged to another, it would have been swept away by that smile. He now knew where her anger came from. He couldn't help but feel that both she and the Host Club would benefit from her involvement. He took another sip of tea, relishing in the deep, pure flavor.

"Ootori-san, what is it that keeps you a part of Host Club? Suoh-san seems so . . . . ." Elizabeth sighed. She had no word, in English or Japanese, for the Host King.

"We do seem like opposites, don't we? Well, when I first met him, I absolutely detested him. He was strange, arrogant, outlandish and, well, very affectionate. And then, one day, I came home to fight my sister, Fuyumi, waiting outside for me. She led me inside where I found Tamaki at the piano. He was playing the most beautiful piece I have ever heard. And not only were my brothers brought to tears, but so was I." He spoke into his tea cup. Kyoya was a man of few words and many evil glares, but around this girl, he couldn't keep silent.

"You two are very close then? Hmm. Perhaps he is not entirely as I had assumed. There may be some actual substance behind that phony narcissistic exterior." She replied, sipping her own tea.

"It is not that he is phony. He is actually one of the most genuine people I know. He truly does what he does to make those girls happy."

"Are they happy? Truly happy? Knowing that 'Tamaki-sama's ' words have been repeated hundreds of times, and hundreds of other girls have swooned over them?"

"They certainly seem to be."

"What of the Host's?"

"Ah, the Host's?"

"Are the Hitachiin brothers content to play the role of incestual twins? Does Haninozuka-san truly enjoy being seen forever as a child, and Morinozuka as his attendant? Fujioka-san, content to live in disguise and perhaps never find a true man of her own? And what of you, Ootori-san? What were you forced to give up for the Host Prince's foolish idea?" She asked directly.

Kyoya was startled by the direct question. No one had ever asked him about his sacrifices. The things he gave up for Tamaki. He leaned back against the couch.

"It's true, I, and all of us, have made sacrifices for his dream, his grand idea. But what we gained in return far outweighs what we may have lost. What he gave us is greater then what he took away."

Elizabeth watched his eyes as he spoke, and took note of the shadows in them. "Fujioka-san."

"What?" He looked up, startled.

" You gave up your quest for her heart when he spoke of his affection for her." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

"How . . ?"

"The ferocity in your eyes, despite the calmness of your voice, betrays your pain. In England, women are taught to hear not just words, but how they are spoken."

"That seems to be a very useful skill. But . . How did you know it was Haruhi?"

"When I mentioned her name earlier, and spoke of her finding a true man of her own, your eyes grew shadowed and your hand tightened on your cup. You cannot hide your emotions from me, Shadow King. You betray them in every movement you make."

He displayed his emotions that visibly? No, not after all his years trying to control them, to hide them. One simple little girl could not read him more easily than his own sister. No way. His fist clenched, shattering his tea cup.

Blood and boiling water streamed to the floor. He did not remember jumping up, but he was standing. Then he felt something cool on his hand. Looking down, he found a wet cloth, white but slowly turning crimson as her deft fingers removed shards of porcelain from his hand. Then she wiped off his hand and pulled out a handkerchief, tying it around his palm. He could see the words Elizabeth of Enstone embroidered into the corner. She folded the bloodied cloth and set it on the tray, next to the shattered remnants of her tea cup. She studied a shard, with a part of the Enstone Family Crest painted on it, and sighed.

"I don't believe I shall use the hand painted Enstone set again when I have members of Host Club over. You boys seem excitable." She observed, setting the shard down again. She looked up at Kyoya. He was staring at her. Suddenly he began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. She waited for him to finish his hysterics, patiently sipping her tea. Finally he sat down again. She poured him a new cup of tea, and served it.

"I truly apologize for shattering your tea cup. I suppose I lost control of my emotions. The last person who made me do that was Tamaki. Forgive my saying so, but you and he have a lot in common."

Elizabeth blinked at him. "I will never forgive you for saying that, Ootori-san. But I suppose I can put it behind me. If you never say it again."

"Yes, of course." Kyoya agreed, still chuckling. Elizabeth glared at him for a moment.

"You know, I think I've decided what I'm going to do at Host Club tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to entertain the Hosts. I want to get to know them individually and see who they truly are, rather than what 'Tamaki-sama' has made them into."

"I wish you luck. If you are as like him as I think you are, you're going to need it. Let me know if I can help at all."

"I think I can manage. Did you enjoy the tea?"

"Oh yes. Very much, thank you."

"I'm so glad. Caleb will show you out." She sipped her tea and picked up the book she so treasured. "I will see you tomorrow, Ootori-san."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth-sama." Outside the door he was met with Caleb's startled face.

"Gov'nor, Thank you."

"Uhhh, for what?"

"Milady hasn't smiled even once since the accident." The voice was old. Kyoya turned to see a man who looked older than the trees surrounding the estate. Next to him was the plump woman, Martha, who dabbed at her eyes as she said,

"Perhaps my darlin' Bethy will be alright after all."

Kyoya smiled. "Perhaps."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know Kyoya's pretty OOC here, but meh. He's not THAT important to the story. hides from Kyoya fan girls


	4. The voice of Passion

-1Elizabeth of Enstone surveyed the Host Club as she sipped her tea. She'd concluded the last of her interviews only a few minutes ago and was thinking over what she'd learned. They'd all been quite willing to voice a few complaints about Tamaki and the roles they'd been thrust into by him, but it had all been more in the tone of just voicing them, rather than true dissatisfaction. They had all been adamant about one thing, however. Tamaki was their friend. He'd never lied to them, or been anything less than true.

This confused her more than a little bit. Her eyes came to rest on the Host in question. The blond sat with a petite honey-blond girl she recognized as Yuki-chan, who was staring at him with rapt attention. As she watched, he delicately brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving her face. Yuki's eyes lit up, and she swooned.

Elizabeth made an slightly indelicate sound. She could understand the draw, she supposed. He could make a girl feel like she was the only one he saw in those big lavender eyes. He could make a well rehearsed statement sound spontaneous, and even slightly shy.

"He's very good, isn't he?" She looked up. Kyoya stood behind her, also watching the Host Prince. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, yes, he's very good. At being fake." She returned, scowling into her tea cup. Kyoya frowned. She was so damn stubborn. He could see the admiration in her eyes that she didn't even seem to know was there. But Kyoya had a plan.

"Tamaki."

"What is it, Kyoya?" The blond looked over at his friend. Kyoya gestured for him to come over.

"Excuse me, Hime. I shall long to look upon your glorious countenance every moment I am away." He bowed to Yuki-chan and walked over to Kyoya.

"Tamaki, play a song for our guests."

"Play a song?" Elizabeth looked over. "What do you mean, play a song?"

"Tamaki has quite a bit of skill with the piano. Every now and then he likes to play for the ladies, and they seem to enjoy it." Kyoya informed her as Tamaki strolled over to the grand piano behind them. "Of course, music sounds so much better with accompaniment. Elizabeth-sama, why don't you sing for us?"

"You want me to sing?" She couldn't believe he was asking her to accompany Tamaki. She gave him a piercing scowl, which he ignored. She knew there was no way to bow out of this gracefully. Kyoya was already offering her a hand. She took it and, leaning close to him, whispered, "I am going to make you suffer for this."

"I know." He whispered back. She rose and walked toward the piano. Tamaki had already settled himself on the bench and was running a quick scale.

"Since this was your idea, Kyoya, what should I sing?" she asked the Shadow King, who suggested a love song. The crowd of females agreed, applauding.

"A love song." She muttered, sitting down next to Tamaki. "I hope Kyoya has his will in order." Tamaki blinked. She put her hands on the keys. "I'll give you a love song. Tamaki, follow this." She played a tune out, repeating it a few times so he could learn it. He began to play and Elizabeth moved to the center of the small space by the piano and began to sing.

"There's a couple, in love at a table,

completely consumed in romance,

As he carefully opens the bottle,

he pours the red wine in her glass . ."

Tamaki smiled at the image painted by her words and Kyoya nodded approvingly. The twins watched, captivated and Hani and Mori listened with their eyes closed. Only Haruhi had a bad feeling about this.

"On the other side of the same city,

A man sits alone in his room,

Constantly tortured by memories,

He's putting the bourbon to use . ."

Tamaki continued to play, though his smile faded. Although he'd never admit it, he wanted to hear the rest of the song. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Haruhi dropped onto a sofa. She knew it.

"Whiskey and Wine . . . . ,

A bridge wrapped in flames, or soft candle light

One's for I love you, and ones for it's over . . . Goodbye . .

Forever is such a thin line . . . Between whiskey and wine . . ."

Tamaki continued to play, entranced by the passion in her voice. He was amazed at the range of emotion in her voice, compared to the dry, empty voice she used every day.

"Now the lovers, they savor each moment,

Not wanting the evening to end,

While the lonely man prays in the silence,

For the day he will finally forget . . ."

"Whiskey and Wine . . . . ,

A bridge wrapped in flames, or soft candle light

One's for I love you, and ones for it's over . . . Goodbye . .

Forever is such a thin line . . . Between whiskey and wine . . ."

As her voice rose and fell with the words, Tamaki changed tempo to compliment the passion in her voice. He wondered if he was the only one who heard the tears that came with it.

"Forever is such a thin line . . .Between whiskey and wine . . . . ."

She finished the song and all the girls applauded, as did the Host Club. Tamaki in particular was clapping and smiling at her, a beautiful smile. She shook her head and bowed to her audience.

"And on that note, Host Club is now closing. Thank you for your time today Ladies. Please see me on your way out to make later designations." Kyoya announced loudly. Elizabeth fled with the clients, leaving Tamaki sitting at the piano, deep in thought. The host's had spent about half an hour cleaning up when Tamaki walked over to Kyoya and quietly requested Elizabeth's address.

"Why, though, Tamaki? You can't still want to get rid of her." Kyoya asked, opening his file to the relevant notes.

"I don't. I just want to talk to her. It's important, Kyoya." The Host king was actually looking serious. Kyoya sighed and wrote the address down for Tamaki to give to his limo driver.

"Thank you, Kyoya." He ran out the door, leaving his fellow host's shaking their heads.

Tamaki raced out to the parking lot, finding it soaking wet. It was raining in torrents. He signaled his limo and it pulled up in front of him. He jumped into the back seat and gave the driver the piece of paper with the address.

It was only about twenty minutes before the Suoh limo pulled through the gates of Enstone Manor. Tamaki was awed by the beauty of the old Victorian style manor house. It looked especially haunting in the rain.

When the limo stopped he told the driver to wait and darted up the steps to the door, where he pulled a large brass knocker. It echoed throughout the house and the door was opened by a young boy. Tamaki remembered from Kyoya's report that his name was Caleb.

"Allo, Suh. Can I 'elp you?" The boy asked. Tamaki had learned some English from Kyoya and was able to understand the boy.

"Umm, I'd like to see Lady Elizabeth, please."

"I'll ask her Ladyship if she'll see you, suh." He disappeared up a flight of stairs. Soon after he was back.

"Her Ladyship says she's a bit indisposed at the moment, but you can wait in the teal sitting room if you'd like."

"I'd like to wait, yes, thank you."

"Follow me, please, suh." Caleb led him to a beautiful room with teal walls, hence the name. Caleb left him there, saying Her Ladyship would be with him shortly.

Tamaki looked around the room. The sofa was a deep green, with blue flowers embroidered on it. In front of it sat an elegant hand carved oak table with a complex design on the front. Tamaki walked over to study some photographs on the sideboard. A man and a woman walking in the rain under a shared umbrella. A set of twins sitting on either side of a small girl. And a young lady he recognized as Elizabeth in the arms of a young man with short blond hair.

He was looking into her eyes and she was smiling up into his. The young man wore a uniform with an Ouran Academy logo on the front pocket. Tamaki gasped. The only difference between himself and this man, besides age, was the fact that his eyes were a deep blue while Tamaki's were violet.


	5. Common Ground

-1Tamaki blinked. Who was this man who looked so much like him? The smile on Elizabeth's face looked rather odd. He'd never seen her smile. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to be the one making her smile.

He knew she was there before he turned around. He could feel her eyes on his back. The air in the room changed and Tamaki flushed. He suddenly felt very nervous. When he turned around, his breath caught in his throat. She wore delicate violet slippers on her feet, underneath tight fitting light blue denim jeans embroidered with cherry blossoms. The pink vine curled subtly up her right leg and around her thigh before disappearing behind her and reappearing in a gentle curl around her left calf.

Above that she wore a soft lavender t-shirt with a bright pink cherry blossom on the chest. It's short sleeves bared small pale arms, unmarked by time or accident. The cut revealed nothing, the collar round and less than an inch below her throat.

Her deep brown hair was pulled behind her head in a princess style that made her earth toned eyes large and bright. It flowed down her back in long bouncy tresses that were brushed and nothing else. She wasn't going to put extra time into looking good for him. He found he didn't mind very much. He was startled from his observations when she held out a light blue towel.

"Tamaki-san, your hair is soaked."

"Eh?" He put a hand to his sopping locks and grimaced. " Oh, gomen ne, Elizabeth-sama. The carpet . ." He looked around at the now ruined white carpeting.

"Will go into the trash and I'll finally have an excuse to put down my tapestry rug. You're soaked through and it's really starting to storm now. You may as well stay until it's finished. Caleb says your limo has a flat anyway."

"It does?" He asked, surprised. She nodded. "Your driver tried to pull into the parking section and ran over a pothole in the driveway. He's in the kitchen with Martha and when the rain lets up I'll pay for the towing." She spoke in an authoritative manner, as though there was no way to refute or question anything she said. Tamaki found himself only nodding. She was in complete control here, as well as completely at ease. She held out a shirt and pants to him as well as the towel.

"Here, change. You'll get sick if you keep those on. I'll be back in about ten minutes." He reached out and took the clothes and she left. He examined the clothes she'd given him. A pair of black men's jeans that were a size or two too big and a white t-shirt with a palm tree on it. He toweled himself off and changed, then folded up his Ouran uniform and laid it on top of the towel.

She returned carrying a tray laden with cups, pot, cream, sugar and a plate of biscuits, all the makings of tea for two. Behind her came a plump, bustling woman he assumed must be the aforementioned Martha. She picked up Tamaki's wet clothes and towel and bustled out again, telling, 'Bethy' to call if she needed anything.

"Bethy?" Tamaki asked, raising an eyebrow at his hostess. Elizabeth shrugged her slim shoulders.

"She's called me that since I was born."

"Oh. My nurse calls me Tama-chan. So does Hani, but he calls everyone chan."

"Yes, he's cute. Sit down please, Tamaki-san." She asked, setting the tea tray down on the table and sitting next to him. She poured out the tea and held a cup out to him. He took it and sipped, eyes widening in surprise at the sweet flavor.

"Peppermint." She told him, her eyes amused. She still did not smile. Tamaki found himself once again wishing that he could make her smile. He had to restrain himself from tucking that loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's very good." He told her instead, taking another sip. His eyes moved back to the photographs on the mantle. The twins, the couple, and the man who looked like him. Tamaki was very curious about that man. Elizabeth saw him looking at them. She reached back and picked up the first two.

"These are my parents." She held out the first one. Tamaki reached out and took it, studying the portrait.

"They look very happy." He observed. "It reminds me of my mother and father, when they were together."

"Are they divorced?" She asked, noticing the slight sadness that came to his violet eyes at the mention of his mother. He shook his head.

"They were never married. They fell in love in France and had me. But my mother had debts that she couldn't pay. She was very poor. My grandmother offered to pay of her debts if she could bring me here and raise me to be my fathers heir. I'm forbidden to ever speak to her."

"That's terrible."

"I survive. I have a nice home, a loving father, anything I could ever want. I have a lot to be thankful for."

"But to have a mother and never be able to see her . . . I wish every day that I could have just one more day with my mother."

"I miss her every day. She's a beautiful, kind, wonderful woman. But she did what she had to so I would have a good life. So I do my best."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. The blond had always been so outgoing and happy. Who knew he was hiding such a devastating secret? Her earth brown eyes softened a bit and she refilled his tea.

"Tell me about your father." Tamaki requested softly, as his eyes moved from her beautiful mother to the tall brown haired man holding the umbrella for her.

"My father was brave. Loyal. He was the love of my life until I turned fifteen. I always thought he would be there forever."

"I barely know my father. He's manipulative sometimes, and doesn't have much time for me, but he and my mother were very much in love. I know that."

Elizabeth had to fight the urge to hug the man next to her. Away from all the girls at school, he was completely different. There was no showiness, or pomposity. He was still bright, but it was his true character shining through.

"Tell me about your brothers, please, Elizabeth-sama. They look so happy." He put down her parents photograph and picked up the one of the twins.

"Sidney and James. They were always happy. It was like the sun was shining all the time when they were there. Always laughing and talking about their jokes. I loved them very much." She picked up the photographs and returned them to their place. As she straightened the twins' picture, she bumped the gorgeous porcelain doll, sending it toppling to the ground.

"No!" She moved, trying to catch it, but it slipped through her fingers and smashed. "No!" She cried out as a sharp piece scored her face and knelt, trying to pick up the pieces. Tamaki knelt beside her, pulling her hands away before she cut them on the shards. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. The twins had bought her that, lost their lives protecting it.

His arms closed around her and he just held her as she broke. All the tears, all the pain and anguish she'd been holding in poured out of her like a flooding river. Her hands clutched his t-shirt in a white knuckle grip. Her touch electrified Tamaki, as he picked her up and carried her over to the couch. There he simply pet her hair and murmured to her softly.

Elizabeth finally cried herself out a good fifteen minutes later. Her grip loosened and she pulled back slightly. There was a wet patch on the white t-shirt she'd lent him. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her, the most beautiful, understanding angel she'd ever seen. Slowly, she smiled back and Tamaki's gorgeous lavender eyes lit up.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I gave you that shirt to keep you dry and now I've gotten it all wet."

"Hey. You called me Tamaki."

She blushed lightly. "I'm sorry . . ."

"No, I liked it. May I call you Elizabeth?" He asked, still smiling that angelic smile. She nodded. "Thank you."

She sat back as Tamaki stood up. He picked up the pieces of the doll and put them into a bag. She didn't watch, not wanting to see the shattered remains of her brothers' last gift. Finally, Tamaki sat down next to her again and handed her a cup of tea, which she sipped gratefully.

"Elizabeth, please tell me about that doll. I'd like to know why it meant so much to you." He asked carefully, unsure if she wanted to talk about it. To his surprise she smiled.

"Sidney and James got it for me. It was their birthday, turning twenty, and Daddy was taking them and Mother to a club to celebrate. I stayed at home because I'm too young. But they promised to bring me something to make up for it. That night, they weren't the only ones drinking." At this point her voice caught in her throat and tears slid down her face. Tamaki slipped an arm around her shoulders and she continued.

"A semi driver was drunk at the wheel. He hit the limo and all four of them, and the driver, were killed instantly. I had to go down and identify the bodies. They were almost unrecognizable. But in between Sid and James, perfectly protected by their bodies, they found that doll. Their present to make it up to me for not being able to go."

She turned her head into his shoulder. Something about Tamaki, being this close to Tamaki, breathing in the smell of Tamaki, was comforting to her. Tamaki patted her hair, then looked up. "Oh my . . . . Elizabeth, look."

She raised her head and her breath caught. The rain had stopped and through the window they could see a bright and shining rainbow, glittering in seven colors. They walked over and stood in the window, admiring it. Elizabeth smiled up at Tamaki, who still had his arm around her and wiped a tear off her face.

_ 'Sid. James. I'm smiling again.'_


	6. Don't Say You Love Me

-1Kyoya watched as Elizabeth moved around the room, straightening flowers on tables, arranging violets and roses. She was _humming. _The Shadow King was confused. Incredibly confused. What had Tamaki done last night? The Host in question chose that moment to come through the tall double doors of the 3rd Music Room. Kyoya had just opened his mouth to berate him for being late when a cheerful voice cut across him.

"Tamaki, about time you got here." Elizabeth greeted the wayward blond with a bright smile on her face. Tamaki gave her a guilty look, then grinned.

"Gomen ne, Elizabeth. I couldn't concentrate in math. Sensei kept me after."

"Why couldn't you concentrate?" She asked, concerned a little bit. Tamaki was good at math.

"I was thinking." He answered seriously. " And I realized that yesterday I never got around to telling you why I came by."

She blinked. "You know, you're right. You didn't say why. I'm glad you did though."

"Me too. But what I came over to say was, you have a beautiful voice, Elizabeth. I'd love to hear you sing again."

She blushed. "It wouldn't have been half as good without your accompaniment, Tamaki. I'll sing again, maybe. Sid and James, they used to love to hear me sing."

"I really don't think they would want you to stop singing and smiling." He continued seriously. " They looked like really happy people, and from the way you described them, they were."

"Yes, they were. You're right." She smiled at him, and his eyes lit up. " They would have wanted me to be happy. I wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"Exactly."

"I hate to interrupt, Tamaki, Elizabeth-sama, but we're opening in five minutes." The cold voice of the Shadow King broke in on their conversation. "Tamaki, a word."

"Oh, yes, coming, Kyoya. Elizabeth, we'll talk later, right?" When she nodded he smiled and walked over to Kyoya. " What is it, Kyoya?"

"Tamaki, I wasn't serious when I said to seduce her."

"What?"

"You weren't actually supposed to sleep with her."

"Kyoya, what are you talking about?"

"Look at her. She has the personality changes of someone who's lost their virginity."

"You think I . . . Ky-o-ya!" His eyes were wide, he was astonished.

"Are you telling me that you didn't?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I would never do that." He looked completely outraged by the accusation.

"Alright, alright, Tamaki. Calm down. What did happen last night then?"

"I . .well . .ah . . We talked. And had tea." Tamaki felt that the romantic scene the night before was personal, not just to him, but to Elizabeth as well, and didn't really want to share it. Kyoya realized he wouldn't get anything out of the Host King and just sent him to work.

Elizabeth watched the Host King with his clients today with a grimace. Something was out of balance within her. It had to be within her. Tamaki looked the same as always. Sure, his hair seemed to shine when the sun hit it, and his eyes sparkled brightly when he smiled. But that wasn't important, was it? Didn't it do that everyday?

No, she realized, it didn't. Or she just hadn't noticed it before. So why was she noticing it now? She watched him slip his fingers under the girls chin, causing a pale blush across her delicate features. Something in her did not like this scene. Was she . . Jealous? She watched as he leaned in close, whispering his studied phrases as hearts seemed to float in the air around her. She watched as she slid a hand over, resting it on his thigh . . .

"Look out!" Elizabeth looked over to see a tall mirror next to her, slowly tilting forward, the Hitachiin scrambling to get a new grip on it. It was huge, and it would fall right on top of her. She froze, terrified. She couldn't move. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and a loud crash as the mirror hit, shattering in every direction.

When she opened her eyes she found herself looking up at Tamaki. She was on the ground and Tamaki was almost lying on her. A drop of blood fell from his cheek to her face.

"Tamaki!" She sat up, arms instantly moving to support the injured Host. Peering over his shoulder, she saw that his back was a mass of torn and bloody fabric and skin. He'd shielded her with his own body, and he was suffering for it.

"Tamaki, say something." She demanded, fighting the urge to shake him. "Tamaki!"

He pulled himself into a sitting position, still leaning on her for support. He opened one eye and gave her a bit of a smile. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, you idiot, I'm fine." She knelt and hugged him. "Come on, you need hospital." She pulled him to his feet. He winced as he rose and she slid an arm around him to hold his weight better.

"Elizabeth-sama, take him to the Hospital." Kyoya ordered her, then returned to berating the twins for their clumsiness. She took him straight to Ootori Hospital Emergency Room and checked him in. It was two full hours before she was able to see him. They escorted her into his private room at approximately six thirty pm.

Tamaki sat up on his hospital bed and smiled when she entered. She stood in front of him. He was shirtless, with bandages wrapped all the way around his torso.

"Thirty seven stitches." He told her proudly, grinning at her. She reached out and gingerly touched the bandages on his chest. She knew there would be scars. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey. What's this?" Tamaki asked, sliding cool fingers under her chin. He tilted her head up so she was forced to look into his eyes. "What is it, Bethy?"

She gave a bit of a laugh. "You called me Bethy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It just slipped . . ."

"No, it's alright. I like it."

"Alright. Now please tell me what's wrong, Bethy."

"I'm sorry, I'm always crying on you. It's just, this is my fault. I had lots of time to move. I froze. And you . . . you got hurt." The tears broke free and slid down her face, not the flood of the night before, just a single river down each side of her face.

Tamaki cupped her cheek in one hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "You were scared, Bethy. It happens to everyone. I'm going to be fine. I just won't be able to sleep on my back for a while."

He got the laugh he wanted and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And as for you crying on me, as they say, handsome men can't be hurt by water."

"And neither can vain ones, it seems." She smiled at him. Tamaki's heart fluttered in his chest. He was quiet for a moment. Then,

"Bethy?" His voice was soft and hesitant.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Remember when we first met and you called me fake?"

"Yes, I remember." She didn't apologize, or claim she didn't mean it. She could tell when a man had something serious to say. Another English hostess skill.

"Well, you were right. Partly. I fake it for all those girls at Host Club. It's all I was ever good at. Charming ladies. And honestly, I enjoy it. But, you were fake too. You pretended to be okay, that everything was fine. You faked your smile and you faked your 'I'm fine' s and everyone fell for it. But . . . . You were dying inside. I didn't see it until yesterday, when Kyoya made you sing. When I heard the passion and emotion and heartbreak in your voice. That's what made me go after you yesterday."

Elizabeth stared at him. She had never thought of it that way, but yes, she did put up a front. A façade of strength she didn't have, because if she didn't pretend, she would break.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I was hypocritical." She told him. He blinked, surprised by her apology.

"Bethy, that's not what I want from you."

"Well, what do you want from me, Tamaki?"

"I want . . . . I want you to love me."

"You want me to what?"

"I know, it's rushed and it sounds really stupid, but yesterday I felt this connection, I don't know. When I held you in my arms I didn't want to let you go. I didn't want to see you in pain. I love you, Bethy."

"Tamaki, I . . . I don't know what to say. I . . ."

"There's no need for you to say anything." He carefully slid off the hospital bed and pulled her into his arms. His hand tilted her chin up and he pressed his lips gently to hers. He cupped her cheek in one hand and her hands pressed against his chest. His lips parted against hers and his tongue gently danced along her lips. She mindlessly opened her mouth to him and he ran his tongue over the inside of her mouth sensuously.

Suddenly she came out of the daze his words had locked her in and she pushed him away. "Tamaki . . . I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." She pulled out of his arms and bolted out the door. Tamaki stared after her. "Damnit!"


	7. Pick up the pieces

Elizabeth did not return to school that day, or the day after. Nor did she attend Host Club. Tamaki fought his way through each day.He did his schoolwork, attended Host Club and wooed girls, but all life seemed to go out of him. He was as animated as Mori-senpai, Kyoya observed one day, a week after the disaster with the mirror.

"Ahh, Tamaki. Would you come here please?" He requested, after Host Club had closed for the day. The blond came over immediately and plopped down gracelessly onto the sofa. Kyoya studied him for a moment, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Tamaki. This listlessness has got to stop. It's affecting business."

"Always about business." Tamaki looked up at Kyoya. "When did this club become a business? When we started out, this club was about making people happy. Instead we connive to convince girls that we care so they'll fall all over us. Isn't that kind of . . . hollow?"

"Hollow?" Kyoya looked at his friend in concern. "Tamaki, this club is what it has been from the beginning. But maybe you should take some time off. You've been down since you were in hospital. What happened with Elizabeth-sama?"

Tamaki suddenly turned red, letting Kyoya know that he had hit the nail on the head, figuratively speaking, of course. The blond king looked like he was going to protest the statement, then seemed to wilt.

"I told her I love her." He said softly. So softly, in fact, that Kyoya wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"You told her what?"

"I told her that I love her." He repeated. "And she bolted. She ran away. My love is so repulsive to her that she actually turned and ran."

"That couldn't possibly be true, Tamaki. She was probably just scared and needed time to think."



"Scared?" Tamaki repeated. "Elizabeth isn't afraid of anything."

"That's not true!"A voice called out across the room. Both men turned towards the huge double doors that provided an entrance to the Third Music Room.

"Elizabeth!" Tamaki rose, but she put up a hand to stop him. He stayed where he was and she stepped forward.

"I'm afraid every day! I'm afraid of riding in cars, I'm afraid of dying, I'm afraid of all the changes I've gone through since I came here, and I'm afraid of never being who I used to be, but most of all, I'm afraid of walking out those doors and never again feeling the way I feel when I'm with you!" She had been staring at the floor, but now she looked him in the eyes.

"The night my parents died, something in me shattered, like my porcelain doll. I fell apart, into little pieces. But there was no one to pick up the pieces like you picked up the doll. Except, you did. When you picked up that doll, you picked up the shattered remnants of me. And you held me togther so I could let go. All this time I've only been a shadow of the real me. But if you help me, if you hold me, maybe I can become real again."

"Elizabeth . . . Bethy . . . You ARE real. You are amazingly strong and passionate. That's real." He walked over and took her hands in his own. " You are a real girl, and I love you."

She smiled at him, tears sliding down her face. She buried her face in his chest and mumbled something.

"What, Bethy?"

"I love you too, you great big fraud!"She shouted, causing his eyes to light up. She smiled back at him and thought, 'James, Syd, I'm a real girl again. I'm a real girl.'


End file.
